The Night That Changed Everything
by FallenAngelx318
Summary: Niff; Nick is a warbler straight and taken. Thad throws a party to welcome new warbler jeff who becomes nick new roommate, it gets messy and spin the bottle happens leading to a whole lot more than they both bargained for.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**So i've never written before, but really wanted to have a go. Hope you all like the story, please review :D**

**Niff you all! 36**

Nick walked slowly back to his empty dorm room, unbuttoning his blazer and loosening his tie. He flopped onto his bed _was there someone I was supposed to meet?_ _Oh well_ a sleep took over his subconscious.

Suddenly there was a loud voice startling him awake, searching around for his phone to find _10 missed calls: Sarah _His girlfriend of 6 months "Shit I forgot I was meeting up with her!" he mumbled scrambling to his feet bolting around his dorm getting ready to go and meet her.

Running to the door, he flung it open only to run straight into Wes who went stumbling backwards from the impact.

"Hey, watch it!" Wes shouted as he straightened out his blazer, picking of specks of fluff.

"Sorry Wes, I'm in a rush to go and meet Sarah. You know how she gets and I'm already 20 minutes late" Nick panted as he gained control.

"It's fine, I was just about to knock. Did you forget you're getting a new roommate today?"

He did remember someone mentioning it last week but couldn't quite remember his name.

"uhh yeah, Jeff or something?" shuffling on the spot as he really had to get going.

"Yup, he's not coming until later on tonight. Catch you later Nick!' Wes said walking away.

-36-

Nick hopped out his car running to the Lima Bean, to find a not so happy girlfriend sitting in the corner.

"Sarah I'm so sorry I'm late!" he said, placing his hot chocolate onto the table.

"Nick! Where have you been? I've been trying to contact you for the past 10 minutes" crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at Nick.

"I no baby, I'm sorry I over slept Warbler practice really tired me out today. There pushing us extra hard as Regionals is coming up" He said taking one of her hands, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles to try and calm her down.

"Okay fine, just ring me next time so I'm not waiting around for half an hour" smiling slightly. "So are you going to ask me how my day has been?" Just then Nicks phone buzzed

_Hey! Thad has decided to throw a Warbler Welcoming party for Jeff. Be here for 7 –Blaine_

Oh god, Thad's parties never end well, it always leads to more than a few drinks. Mainly involving spin the bottle. Poor new kid, going to be mortified on his first night.

Nick was drawn from this thought by a hand waving in front of his face "What sorry Sarah I zoned out for a moment, what were you saying?" He said trying to sound interested.

Sarah just huffed in annoyance and went to buy a coffee.

**I no its a short chapter but i'm just getting the hang of writing (: please review, much love -Beckii (Forever-Damaged)**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

**So this is Chapter two- when they meet. **

Jeff walked into the doors of Dalton at around 6:30pm only to be greeted by two boys, one who curly hair that had been gelled back and hobbit sized compared to the other person who was fairly tall with incredibly pale skin.

"Hello! You must be the new transfer, Jeff right?" said the taller warbler.

"Ughh yeah Jeff, Jeff sterling" he greeted with a smile.

The smaller warbler stepped forward with a grin on his face "Great! I'm Blaine and this is my boyfriend Kurt" said Blaine placing an arm around Kurt.

_wow an open gay couple, maybe I will be accepted here after all. _This made me smile brighter "that's awesome, do you know where dorm 306 is? I'd like to unpack." Jeff asked bringing his suitcase to his side.

"we do, we'll take your there while giving you a quick tour" said Blaine already starting to walk away.

"So, you will share a dorm with Nick who is out at the moment but you will meet him later at the party" smiled Kurt.

"Party?" asked Jeff furrowing his brow.

" For you! Thad decided to throw you a welcoming party but be aware, once the drinks start flowing truth or dare always followings and believe me nothing good ever comes from that" Kurt laughs while rolling his eyes.

After a quick look around Dalton, we finally made it to my dorm room. On one side of the room, clothes tossed onto the bed that clearly looks lived in, whereas on the other side its perfectly untouched.

"So this is your room, we'll leave you to unpack but be in the common room by 7" shouted Blaine as Kurt took his hand as they started to walk down the corridor.

_Well this is going to be an interesting night…_he thought to himself as he began to unpack his clothes into his side of the room.

After changed into black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt matched with red converse shoes. Checking his hair in the mirror, he made his way down to the common room which currently had music blasting out of that could be heard all the way from his dorm room.

This then lead him to find a bunch of warblers drinking and dancing inside. Blaine spotted him walking in, making his way over "Hey Jeff, come on, grab a drink and I'll introduce you to the other warblers" .

After being introduced to the majority of the warblers, not including his roommate who had yet to show up, they finally reached a rather drunk warbler named Thad who had thrown this party for him "Hey man, WOW your hair is s-soo bright!" said the warbler who was currently swaying on the spot whilst poking at Jeff's hair.

"Umm, thanks man." He said chuckling slightly, while trying to swat Thad's hand away. "Also for the party" he smiled.

"No problem, more excuse to get drunk. You'll fit in fine around here." Slurred Thad, trying to put his hand Jeff's shoulder which he completely missed making the warbler loose his balance slightly stumbling into Blaine.

"Okay, I think you've had enough already. Jeff, I'll be back in a moment going sit him down." Said Blaine, lifting Thad up by his waist. Making Jeff laugh as Thad's body went limp in Blaine's arms creating it more difficult for Blaine to lift him.

"That's fine, I'm going to get another drink" Jeff said as he headed towards the alcohol filled table.

-36-

Nick finally managed to escape Sarah's lecture on how he 'doesn't listen enough' and 'you should pay more attention to me'. Maybe he would listen more if it wasn't always about her all the time.

He was running late once again, running up the stairs of Dalton heading into his dorm to find that his roommate had already unpacked and left for his party.

Quickly spraying deodorant and re-doing his hair, he ran down to the common room, walking quickly through the door to be greeted by Wevid shouting over the music.

"Nick! Where have you been? You're an hour late." Said Wes clapping a hand onto his shoulder.

"I no I'm sorry, I had to sit through one of Sarah lectures again and I couldn't get away." Nick sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Dude, why are you even with her? Clearly she's not making you happy and doesn't listen to you." Spoke David as he handed Nick a drink.

"We've been through a lot together okay, it's not easy to just leave her" Nick groaned as he took a sip of his drink. _They don't understand._

"Alright fine, Umm I think Blaine is looking for you. He wants to introduce you to Jeff" said Wes while looking around for Blaine.

"Okay, I'll go and look for him" He said as he started to search around for his hobbit friend.

"Catch you later Nick!" said David as the two best friends walked away laughing about something they did earlier on.

After wondering around and bumping into Thad who'd clung onto his leg rambling about nothing, he finally found Blaine who was talking to a Tall, Platinum blonde headed Warbler.

"Blaine! So sorry I'm late, you must be Jeff my new roommate?" Smiled Nick holding out his hand for Jeff to shake.

The Blonde Warbler stuttered "Uh H-ii Jeff Sterling, that's me" ducking his head. _Was that a blush? _

As he shook his hand, an unfamiliar spark shot through his hand, Jeff must of felt it too because they quickly broke away. _What the hell was that?_

"I'm Nick, Nick Duval" he said smiling.

-36-

"Hey Jeff! sorry about that, Thad gets a bit clumsy when hes drunk" Said Blaine with an apologetic smile.

"Its fine, what better way to meet your fellow Warbler than when there intoxicated right?" He smiled a cheeky grin.

"Thats true" said Blaine as he laughed.

They continued to talk about random subjects on how he met Kurt, The Warblers and solos until he heard a voice.

"Blaine!" Jeff looked up to find a brunette making his way towards them, he had deep chocolate eyes, just a bit smaller than himself looking very flustered.

"So sorry i'm late, you must be Jeff my new roommate?" smiled the warbler as he held out his hand for Jeff to take but his mind wouldn't process _wow your beautiful _He ended up stuttering.

"Uh H-ii Jeff Sterling, that's me" I could feel my face start to burn up _get a grip Jeff, we will think your some weirdo! _he quickly ducked his head down.

He quickly shook his hand that was still outstretched towards him, suddenly he felt a bolt of electricity shoot through his hand _what was that?_ The look on Nick's face said that he had felt it too, quickly he let go.

"I'm Nick, Nick Duval" he looked up to find the Warbler smiling at him, his eyes glistening.

Suddenly there was a cough next to him, as though the person was interrupting something "So, where have you been Nick? your over an hour late!" said Blaine with a concerned look on his face.

"Ughh Sarah went off on one of her rants again about 'How i dont listen to her' etc etc.." said Nick as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Again? what is that girls problem, she treats you like dirt Nick." said Blaine as he gave a sympathetic look towards him.

"Sarah?" ask's Jeff as he bites his bottom lip nervously _what is wrong with you?._

This made Nick turn to him again "She's my girlfriend, been with her for about 6 months now" Nick gave a exhausted smile. _Girlfriend? should have known. Stop thinking like that Jeff! people don't know your gay. _He gave a small smile.

They continued to talk and get to know each other as Blaine went to find Kurt again.

"So how come you just transferred here?" asked Nick with an interested look on his face

This made Jeff shift uncomfortably "Umm..its complicated, id rather not talk about it please" He said with a panicked look on his face._I was bullied for being gay._

Nick looked worried and reached out to put a hand on Jeff's shoulder, feeling the same tingles shoot through his arm but chose to ignore it.

"Hey, i'm sorry you don't have to tell me." Said nick with a sorry look on his face.

"Its fine, I understand you for wanting to know, after all your going to be living with me for the next year. Maybe i'l' tell you sometime" Jeff quickly said not wanting to Nick to feel bad.

There was a loud banging noise followed by a very drunken Thad climbing up onto the table.

"LETS PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE! EVERYONE HAS TO PLAY, NO BACKING OUT! shouted Thad as he stumbled back of the table.

There was mixed reactions as some Warblers Cheered where as many others groaned including Nick.

Leaving Jeff with a worried feeling in his stomach as Kurt's words echoed in his head._ 'once the drinks start flowing truth or dare always followings and believe me nothing good ever comes from that'._

Well this is going to be interesting…

***Hides* There you so, Next chapter will be where the party starts to 'heat up' when spin the bottle starts. Sorry i did not put it in this chapter but i felt that i needed the meeting in a separate chapter. Please review, much love Beckii. (Forever-Damaged)**


	3. Chapter 3 Let the dares begin

**Hello! sorry this chapter is a bit later than usual, I'm going to try and update every Tuesday but i had some trouble trying to figure out how i was going to go with this chapter. So forgive me! Let Spin the Bottle begin (:**

They started to make their way over to the circle of warblers that had formed in the centre of the common room "What am I going to expect?" looking over to nick while tapping nervously on his beer bottle.

"Who knows with Thad but it's never good. Just go with whatever he throws at you because if you don't, he will give you a worse dare." Said Nick as he clapped a hand on Jeff's shoulder as they sat down next to each other.

Jeff nodded as he looked around, Blaine and Kurt were opposite him holding hands and giggling about something, Trent was laughing at Thad as he placed an empty bottle of Vodka in the centre of the floor. Wes and David were singing along to the background music, then there's Sebastian which he was briefly introduced to earlier, now smirking over at Blaine while sipping on his beer, bringing it back round to his roommate who was sitting next to him who was also laughing at drunken Thad.

Suddenly there was loud banging bringing him out of his daze to find Thad with the gavel, banging on the desk messily trying to get people's attention. "O-OKAY LISTEN UP! We're going to play Spinnn The Bottle But…With a twist!" this was followed by many 'oh god's' and cheers from other Warblers. "So what will happen is, whoever the bottle lands on, has to take a shot of Vodkaaaa. Everyone is going to take a shot before we start, Jefferrs y-ouu will take two shots as this party is for you" holding trying to hold up two fingers.

"What? Come on dude that's not fair!" said Jeff in protest.

"Bad luck Jeff" said Nick while laughing at his new room mate who was trying to look serious but began to laugh as well.

"Okay fine!" as he took 1 shot with everyone and then the second one a moment after, the liquor making him feel light headed.

Many cheers formed around the room as the last shot was taken. "LET THE GAME BEGIN!" shouted Thad as he sat back down, half on top of Kurt who pushed him off.

-36-

Half an hour had pasted and the game still going most of Warblers were a lot more out of it having the bottle land on them at least 3 times. So far the Dares haven't been too bad _thank god_ like Trent having to lick David's ear, Blaine had to dance on a table, Wes had to prank call one of his ex-girlfriends, Sebastian had to swap shirts with Nick and Jeff had to rub noses with Thad which he laughed all the way through.

Once again there was a loud bang by Thad hitting the Gavel on the table "Listen up! We're going to makes the dares a little more shall we say, interesting?" smirking as everyone knew what was about to come.

The bottle then landed on Kurt, who had to beg Blaine to spank him which was done a little too hard because of being drunk causing Kurt to yelp making the others laugh.

"Oops sorry baby didn't mean to do it that hard got a little carried away" said Blaine as he tried to sooth an annoyed boyfriend.

"I bet you were Blaine" shouted David, making everyone laugh at a now embarrassed hobbit.

"Shut up David, go back to eye fucking Wes" snapped Kurt as David held up his hands in defence while giggling.

Jeff heard someone talk to him from his right _Nick _"There always like that, you'll get use to it" causing Jeff to look up to find Nick smiling at him with a glint in his eyes.

"I can imagine" he found himself smiling back and laughing at the image.

More dares were given, Sebastian had to kiss Wes on the lips for 3 seconds, Nick had to give a lap dance to Trent which Jeff couldn't seem to draw his eyes away from. David had to talk dirty for 5 minutes which he was surprisingly good at. Which then brought us to Jeff staring at the bottle which had now landed in front of him. Cheers were heard from around the room.

"Right Jeffster! We need a really good one for you as its your party, any idea guys?" slurred Thad as he cradled a bottle of beer.

Many suggestions were heard until one particular one stood out from the rest "How about, you and Nick make out for 30 seconds" said Trent with a smirk on his face proud of his idea.

This made Jeff's eyes go wide _oh god, anyone, anyone but nick. He's my roommate- incredibly hot roommate_ "Are you kidding me? Nick is my roommate!" as he looked at Nick to see his reaction.

"Come on Trent, I've just met him that's not fair!" said Nick with a worried look on his face.

"Even more reason to, you know NOTHING about each other plus you have a girlfriend so what is there to worry about" said a now very excited Thad.

"There's no backing out of a dare, believe me" said Kurt as he rolled his eyes who was also eager for the dare to happen.

"Okay fine!" said Jeff with an exasperated expression as he turned to face a shocked nick, who he gave a sympathetic smile too.

"Jeff I'm sorry you have to this on your first Warbler party" said nick as he changed position to face Jeff.

"No n-nick I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to do this" said Jeff as he licked his lips nervously.

"It's fine honestly, let's just do this" said Nick as he slowly put hand on Jeff's arm to support himself.

Jeff nodded as they began to get closer, placing a hand on Nick's knee he looked up to make sure Nick wasn't freaking out as much as he was, only to find Nick looking at him as he stroked his shoulder.

Nick's hand came up and cupped the back of Jeff's neck as Jeff's hand found Nick waist as they drew closer together. Eyes never left each other's as Jeff made sure Nick wasn't suddenly going to freak out on him. Jeff gasped slightly as he felt Nicks hand clasp his hair at the back of his neck as he was pulled closer so they were inches apart, making him lead into Nicks body.

There was no sound in the room, except for the background musing. Everyone was waiting in suspect for what was about to happen, even that was unusually quiet.

He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks as he was centimetres from Nick's lips but he didn't care as he got lost in Nicks deep chocolate eyes as they never left his.

This was his dare after all, Nick doesn't even want to kiss him. _You can do this Jeff!_ He decided he would take control and moved a trembling hand to rest on Nick's cheek as he closed the last centimetres between them as many gasps were heard around the room.

**Don't hurt me!**

**So the kiss with continue into the next chapter, i wanted to leave it at that in this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it, sorry again for not updating on Tuesday but i was busy as i didn't know how to start this chapter. Please Review, much appreciated! - Love Beckii (Forever-Damaged)**


	4. Chapter 4 In the moment

**Firstly, I just want to apologize for my absence. It was my 18****th**** birthday on the 19****th**** of March so I have been busy celebrating with family and friends and not had much time to write. Now that's over with I will go back to updating every Tuesday! (: Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter.**

**-36-**

Jeff heard a gasp escape Nick's mouth as their lips connected, starting slowly into the kiss not knowing how Nick would react. Suddenly felt a pair of hands tightening on the back of his neck pulling slightly, tongue asking for entrance which Jeff granted tasting the sweetness and alcohol of Nick. _This is really happening. _

Nick started to take control and deepened the kisstilting Jeff's head back slightly _He tastes so sweet. _He could feel Jeff's nails digging into his shoulders, hearing whimpers escape his mouth which sounded like music to Nick's ears. _Stop thinking like that nick! You're straight and taken – taken to which you have a girlfriend named Sarah._

Suddenly he felt a vibration in his pocket, a text message breaking him out of his trance. Everything came rushing back to him as the realisation of what has happening hit him, quickly pulling back onto his feet gasping for air "Fuck!" he shouted as he took in Jeff's messed up hair and shocked face. "I've got to go" turning on his heels and walked out of the room running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Well that was interesting" quipped in Trent breaking the silence.

"What just happened?" asked Blaine glancing between Jeff and the now empty space where Nick once sat.

"Nothing, we did the dare and that's it now can we please forget that just happened?" Jeff said as he brought his knees up to his chest and took another sip of his bear.

-36-

"Fuck!" shouts Nick as he paces around his and now Jeff's room. _What just happened? And why did I enjoy it so much? _Everything was running through his mind as he tried to figure out what just happened. He flops onto his bed exhausted from the alcohol which has now caught up with him.

He tries to drop off but his mind won't stop going over how Jeff's lips felt on his, how his fingers stroked his cheek slightly as he leaned in and most of all those beautiful sounds that escaped his lips as the kiss got more heated.

Sighing in frustration, his mind clearly not going to let him sleep tonight. He decided to wait up for Jeff to try and figure out what happened.

He must have dropped off because suddenly he is woken by a loud bang, He sits up startled only to find a giggling Jeff trying to pick up his laptop which was once on his bed.

"Ssshhhh l-laptop!" said Jeff as he continued to giggle and talk to the laptop as though it had a mind of its own.

Nick checked the time on his phone, eyes squinting at the sudden harsh light for it to read 1:00am.

"Jeff what are you doing?" asked Nick as he slowly got up out of bed.

"I'm trying to get the laptop to be quiet Nicky" said Jeff as he began to sway on the spot. _Nicky? That's a new one. I like how that sounds._

"We need to talk about what happened earlier" Nick said as he grabbed Jeff by the arm to balance him as he sat him down.

"Nothing happened Nicky, it what just a dare right?" smirked Jeff as he began to play with the buttons on Nick's shirt.

"Stop that Jeff, look I don't know what happened earlier. It must have been the alcohol or something but I'm _straight_ Jeff and I have a girlfriend. "Said Nick as he swatted Jeff's hand away from his shirt.

"So why did you deepen the kiss? It seemed like you enjoyed it to me" said a still smirking Jeff.

Damn it Jeff why do you have to flirty when you're drunk.

"I don't know what you're talking about, it must be the alcohol _yet I can't get it out of my head_" Nick sighed frustrated.

"Admit it, you enjoyed it!" said Jeff as he leaned in closer.

"No I didn't, it seemed like you enjoyed It more than I did!" said Nick with a questionable look on his face.

"So what if I did, I'm not the one with a girlfriend or deepened the kiss for that matter. Now admit that you liked it" Said Jeff who was now inches from Nick's face smiling.

The Next thing Jeff processed was a pair of lips on his, he suddenly deepened this kiss. It was much more different than the first one which was more slow and unsure, whereas this was purely heated by sexual frustration and alcohol.

Soon shirts were discarded as they lay back on the bed, nick straddling Jeff on top. The kiss slowed down to sweet slow movements mapping out each other's mouths with their tongues. Pants and whimpers escaped each other's mouths as hands roamed over each other bodies for the first time.

Nick felt Jeff's hands on his belt, he looked up to find Jeff already looking at him asking if it was okay, He just nodded and leaned back in to kiss him. Nick also began to undo Jeff's trousers which were both soon discarded only to leave them in their boxers.

Jeff flips them over as he begins to kiss and suck down on Nick's next creating beautiful moans as he hits the right spots. Slowly he begins to leave kisses down his stomach, eyes never leaving his making sure he doesn't start to freak out.

"God Jeff feels good!" moans Nick as his hands roam over Jeff's back.

He begins to caress his stomach with his fingertips, kissing above the waist band of Nick's boxers showing his visible erection as he mumbles "You want it", stroking a hand over the bulge lightly.

"Fuck Jeff, stop teasing!" moans Nick as he feels the tingles from earlier on from the touch.

"Are you sure about this?" asks Jeff as he plays with the waist band.

"Just do it already!" he shouts as he grips the sheets with need.

Jeff then removes the rest of Nicks clothing and begins to stroke him slowly as he begins to create a rhythm.

"Mmm so good!" purrs Nick as he arches into the touch.

Jeff soon finds a rhythm that Nick reacts most too, going fast and the painfully slow, he soon had him right where he wanted him as a withering mess. "So close" Nick pants. Jeff then decides to take the tip in his mouth and slowly begins to suck him slowly, bobbing up and down as he feels Nicks hands grip into his hair like a vice. "Oh god yes Jeff! Don't stop" Nick moans as he comes into Jeff's mouth, feels the heat pass through his body as he shivers with the impact. Jeff gladly swallows every last drop.

Crawling up Nick's body, kissing him sweetly on his lips allowing Nick to taste himself. "mm you taste good Nicky" moans Jeff into Nicks mouth.

Nick them flips them over, putting light kisses and nips all down Jeff's body until he reaches Jeff's boxers, he pulls them down and begins to stroke him. "Your turn Jeffy" Nick smirks. _Jeffy? Where did that come from? _Nick also finds a rhythm that Jeff moans more too.

"So close Nicky" Jeff pants as he pulls Nick's face towards him, kissing him deeply. He soon comes into Nick's hand shaking and moaning Nick's name as he comes down from his high.

He pulls a sleepy nick into his arms and kisses him on the head "Night Nicky", spooning him from behind. "h-mmm Night Jeffy" Nick whispers as he snuggles into Jeff's touch.

-36-

Nick began to stir as the bright sunlight shines through the curtains, squinting at the harsh light that filters the room. He feels something across his chest preventing him to sit up, he glances down to find an arm lying protectively over his nakedchest_. _Turning to his right, he finds another sleeping body with bright blonde hair _Jeff_ who was lying on top of the covers completely naked. "NO NOOO this can't be happening!" Nick shouts as he begins to panic, pushing Jeff's body off him as he tries to find clothes to cover himself up with.

"What the hell?" Jeff yells as he was woken up from a peaceful sleep, he takes in his surroundings his eyes than land on a very panicked and angry Nick who was scrambling to put on his boxers. _Oh god _He decides to look at himself, only to find that he's completely stark naked. "SHIT Nick, I'm so sorry, I don't even know what happened. I don't remember anything from last night" Jeff whispers as he tries to cover himself with the covers.

"Would you care to explain to me why I'm naked, Both naked to be exact and sticky?" By now Nick is yelling

"Nicky please, my head hurts I have no idea!" Jeff whispers again as he cowards in on himself.

_Nicky _Everything suddenly comes back to him. The party, the dare, the heated make out and then clothes were removed and then…Nick couldn't even bring himself to think about it.

"Don't give me that bullshit Jeff, you know damn well what happened last night!" Nick roared as he tugged at his hair in frustration.

Jeff gives a dear-in-headlights look at Nick's sudden outburst. Though he has every right to be freaking out right now.

"Oh god, Nick I'm so sorry I was drunk and my emotions took over!, this shouldn't of happened your straight and have a girlfriend!" Jeff tried to get Nick to calm down as he pleaded for forgiveness.

"Just forget it, I'm going for a shower and then I'm leaving!" Nick said as he roughly picked up some fresh clothes and stormed into the bathroom, shutting the door with a bang leaving Jeff to silently cry over what just happened.

-36-

**Aww poor Jeff ): So that's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Please review. It helps me a lot if you have advice as well! I think there will either be one more chapter or two depending on how I finish it. Much love –Beckii (Forever-Damaged)**


	5. Chapter 5 Confusion and Broken Hearts

**Firstly Happy Belated Easter! Hope everyone had a good time (: So I said at the end of the last chapter that there would be One or two more chapter's to go but I have been thinking up new ideas that I can add onto the story so I'm not sure yet how many chapter's there will be. So here chapter 5!**

**-36-**

Jeff tried to keep his emotions together while Nick was still in there room but sobs kept escaping his mouth, so he decided to curl up in a ball on his bed and drown Nick out. The next thing he knew there was a sound of a door opening; heavy footsteps crossed the room heading towards the other door. Suddenly the footsteps stopped near him making Jeff's heart beat faster but he didn't dare open his eyes to meet Nick's face. _What are you doing nick? _Finally he heard the door open and close again allowing Jeff to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, letting his emotions fully take over as his body began to shake as the tears streamed freely down his face.

"I'm such an idiot!" Screams Jeff gripping at the sheets tightly. Suddenly there's a beeping noise, glancing to the left to see his phone lit up _one new message from: Blaine._ Wiping his eyes as he opens up the message – _Hey I just seen Nick storm out of Dalton looking angry, do you know what's wrong with him? P.s Your now officially a Dalton Academy Warbler! _ This makes anger boil up inside taking over his sad emotions, standing up he screams as he throws the mobile against the wall making it the battery fall out as it hits the floor "Dammit!" he shouts pulling at his hair as he falls to the floor out of exhaustion as the familiar memories begin to replay in his mind.

**-FLASHBACK**

_Jeff walked along the school corridor smiling as he saw his best friend of 2 years and crush of 5 months. Today will be the day Jeff thought to himself as he got closer to his crush._

"_Hey Nate!" said Jeff smiling wildly as he leans against the locker next to Nate's._

"_Sup Jeff!" Nate greets back as he continues to place books into his locker._

"_So I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my house later. Play on the Xbox or something…" Jeff says as he fiddles with his hoodie zip nervously._

"_Is everything okay man? You look nervous." Said Nate placing a worried hand on Jeff's shoulder making Jeff's eyes go wide._

"_Umm yeah I'm fine just tired I suppose" said Jeff as he did a fake yawn._

"_Well if you say so, I'll meet you here after school then." Said Nate as he zipped up his backpack and closed his locker "Catch you later Jeff!" as he began to walk to his next class._

"_Are you sure you're okay Jeff? You have been acting all weird and nervous all the way here" said Nate as they stepped inside the Sterling house._

"_I'm fine, like I said earlier I'm just tired that's all." Jeff smiled as he tried to hide the nervousness behind his voice._

"_If you say so man" said Nate as they headed upstairs into Jeff's room. "So what do you want to play first, Fifa or COD?" as he glanced back round to find Jeff awkwardly sitting on the edge of his bed._

"_Actually I was hoping I could talk to you about something first" said Jeff as he shifts nervously around on the bed. _

"_Go for it mate" said Nate as he sat down at the computer chair._

"_Well erm…" said Jeff as he bit his lip nervously. Just say it Jeff. "God I don't know how to say it because I don't know how you will take it." He began to pace around the room._

"_Jesus Jeff, I'm your friend just tell me!" said Nate as he stood up holding Jeff to stop him pacing. Jeff's eyes grew wide at the touch, by now he was shaking._

"_Well I erm…I like you Nate" said Jeff avoiding eye contact. _

"_Your my friend Jeff, I should hope you like me" Nate began to chuckle._

"_No you don't understand I like you more than a brother, more than a best friend" Jeff whispered still not trusting his voice._

"_Dude, I don't understand what you mean…" said Nate with a confused expression on his face. This was making Jeff more nervous and annoyed at himself because he couldn't bring himself to get the right words out. He decided to glance up into Nate's eyes only to find confusion in them. Eventually he gave in trying to find the right words and pressed his lips against Nate's._

_The next thing Jeff new he was being pushed harshly, making him stumble back "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" screamed Nate as he wiped his mouth in disgust. _

"_It was the only way I could across what I was trying to say" said Jeff as tears began to roll down his face as he curled in on himself._

"_Stay the fuck away from me FAG!" as he spat out the last word, collecting his bag and shutting the door behind him with a bang leaving Jeff alone to cry._

**-END OF FLASHBACK.**

-36-

Nick stepped under the spray of warm water, allowing his body to relax against the shower wall as it began to wash away his hang over. Memories of the night before replaying over in his head as he began to scrub off any of Jeff left on himself. Nick felt dirty to say the least, he had cheated on his girlfriend for one and that fact that it was with a boy made it 10 times worse.

He needed to escape and clear him mind for a while, taking out his phone he sent a text to Sarah asking her to meet him at the Lima Bean knowing he would have to face her eventually. After freshening up and putting on clean clothes, he braced himself at the door not knowing what he will be faced with on the other side.

Slowly he opened it trying not to look at Jeff as he stormed across the room, but he then heard a sniffing voice making him stop dead at the door. Reluctantly he turned to find Jeff curled up in a ball, eyes scrunched up and puffy from tears with his nose running. All he wanted to do was comfort his new friend. _Friend? If he could call him that _but Nick knew he couldn't do that, instead he decided to leave before he did something stupid.

Quickly he began to walk down the corridor heading straight for the exit without drawing any attention to himself. He couldn't deal with the warblers asking questions right now _what happened last night? That kiss was pretty intense. Are you and Jeff okay? You left pretty quick last night. _No he definitely couldn't deal with that right now.

As he got closer to the exit he noticed Blaine walking toward him _Crap, just keep walking Nick. _

"Hey Nick, Are you okay? You left pretty quickly last night…" said Blaine as he got closer with a worried look on his face. Nick chose to ignore him and walked faster to the door. "Nick?" By now Nick could hear the worry in his voice. _Don't look back. _Eventually he made it to the door swinging it open and shutting it behind him sighing with relief.

-36-

Nick found himself sitting opposite Sarah as she began to talk about herself _as usual_ whilst he drowned her out in his coffee.

"Nick are you even listening?" this caused Nick to look up to find an angry looking girlfriend.

"What sorry, I was just thinking…" said Nick as he avoided eye contact.

"I said what is that on your collarbone?" Shouted Sarah _Shit the love bite. I must of forgot to cover it before I left._

"It's a erm…love bite?" said Nick giving a small smile at the memory _wait what are you doing?._

"I can see that! Who gave it to you?" by now Sarah was shouting and drawing a lot of attention to the table they were sitting at.

"Sarah calm down" Nick said taking her hand gently _no spark _"Thad decided to throw a party last night to welcome the new Warbler and my new Roommate Jeff. We ended up playing truth or dare's and it was just a stupid dare that's all." Nick gave her a reassuring smile.

"Who gave it to you nick?" Said Sarah narrowing her eyes at Nick.

"it was erm…" Nick wasn't sure whether to tell her it was Jeff "It was Wes" once again shifting his eyes to avoid contact.

"Well I'll be having words with Wes" said Sarah as he removed her hand from Nicks.

"What? No, there's no need for that. Like I said it was just a stupid dare." Said Nick giving her a fake smile.

"Fine but I don't like it one bit." Crossing her arms over her chest.

-36-

By now Jeff's sobs had calmed down slightly leaving him with hiccups. There was a knock on the door "who is it?" said Jeff between sniffs as he wiped his nose on his covers.

"Its Kurt, I'm coming in!" said Kurt as the door began to open. Kurt took one look at the sobbing warbler and went straight over to wrap his arms around him in a hug.

"Jeff what's wrong?" Kurt cooed.

"I-its all go-ne so wrong Kurt" said Jeff as a fresh set of tears began to fall down his face.

"Sshh its okay, tell me what's wrong. Is it something to do with Nick? Blaine said early that he bumped into him and he didn't look too happy" said Kurt in a hushed tone as he stroked Jeff's arm to try and comfort the new warbler.

"I can't t-alk about it" said Jeff as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm not going to push the matter but I'm here if you want to talk, it was obviously something quite serious to make you both upset.

"You'll all hate me if I tell you, I can't lose you guys. I know I haven't known you all very long but I feel as though I belong her you know?" said Jeff as he began to sit up and tuck his knee's under his chin.

"Jeff what are you talk about, why would you lose us?" said Kurt as he pushed Jeff's hair out of his eyes.

**-FLASHBACK**

_Jeff walked into school the next day with his head down and hood up fearing the worst to come. The corridor went silent as he began to walk through, he looked up to find students staring at him with disgust over their faces or whispering to the person next to them. _

_Jeff began to walk faster. They knew. Suddenly his body came into contact with a person, he looked up only to be pushed into the lockers by no other than Nate himself._

"_Get away from me FAG!" Nate sneered as he began to walk away. Other students then began to shout fag and gay boy at his face. Jeff couldn't take it anymore, he just ran until he got home._

_The next day his parents had signed the paper to allow him to move school to a private all boys school with allowed no bullying. _

_He was free. Though he lost the people he thought he could trust the most. Turns out you never know who your real friends are._

**-END OF FLASHBACK.**

"Oh Jeff, come here!" said Kurt as he pulled a sobbing Jeff towards him into a hug. "It's horrible that you had to go through that, my story is very much similar but believe me you will not lose us a friends. No one cares if your gay, straight or leprechaun around here" he said smiling.

"Really? I can't afford it to happen to me again." Said Jeff as he looked up at Kurt to make sure he wasn't joking with him.

"I'm positive Jeff and whatever happened between you and Nick will be sorted. He's one of those people that flips out and has to be on his own to clear his head. Everything will be fine" said Kurt as he gave Jeff a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Kurt" said Jeff as he smiled back. _Maybe I will be accepted here after all._

-36-

**So there you have it, chapter 5! I tried to go a bit deeper into Jeff's past. Hope you all liked reading it. Please review they help me a lot. Much love –Beckii (Forever-Damaged)**


	6. Chapter 6 The talk

**Here's the new chapter you have all been waiting for, i'm so sorry i have been absent for so long! Enjoy :)**

**-36-**

A few days had passed since the Thad's party 'disaster' and Nick was doing all he could to avoid the blonde Warbler that seemed to keep popping up in his head making all his emotions mixed up.

Nick was getting angry, the situation still hadn't gone away and it certainly hasn't got any better. He would get up 10 minutes before Jeff's alarm so that he was ready and out the dorm before he woke up to avoid confrontation. He would see Jeff walking down the hall way, making Nick change routine and go a different way. They hadn't spoken since the morning after, every time Nick seen Jeff he looked like a kicked puppy and the guilt was slowly beginning to eat him alive.

This resulted in Nick seeing Sarah pretty much every day to keep his mind off Jeff and keep his emotions _normal_ .

"What's wrong with you Nick? You have been acting distant this week, more than usual" asked Sarah with a questioning look on her face.

"Nothing" Nick mumbled into his coffee cup, burning the tip of his lips as the hot liquid splashed with the sudden movement.

"Look, I really cannot sit here watching you feel sorry for yourself about something you won't even tell me. " Sarah frowned. "So you either explain why you've been ringing me up every day to meet up, else I'm leaving you here with your self-pity." with questioning evident in her voice.

"You're my girlfriend, I'm supposed to want to see you every day" Nick said, swishing the coffee around in his cup.

"Oh please Nick stop bullshitting me! We have never seen each other every day since we began dating, that's why I know something is off." Sarah said, throwing her hands towards Nick in exasperation.

Finally Nick placed his cup down, leaning back in his chair. He finally gave eye contact with Sarah "I want to break up." Nick spoke, trying to keep his emotions steady. He really did love Sarah, but he needs time to figure out what these emotions are that he's having towards his new roommate.

There was a gasp as the words left Nick's mouth "You've got to be kidding me right now?!" Sarah spoke raising her voice from shock, making Nick wince in his seat.

"Look Sarah, you have never been interesting in my wellbeing or how I'm feeling before. It's always about you and technically I'm sick of myself just sitting here and listening to you go on about how your day was or what you just bought and not even asking me how I'm feeling." Spoke Nick as he began to gather his bag, standing up "So no I am not kidding you right now, were over. Goodbye." That's when Nick walked confidently and almost relieved out of the Lima Bean, leaving a Gaping ex-girlfriend behind.

As Nick stepped out of the Lima Bean, he slumped against the wall releasing a breath he didn't realise he was holding. _Did I really just break up with Sarah? Why do I feel relieved more than anything? And why did a certain blonde warbler flash across his mind? _He needed to speak to Blaine.

Scrambling into his pockets, he took out his mobile searching for Blaine's phone number. Hitting the 'call' button he waited for Blaine to answer.

"Nick!" spoke Blaine. "Are you okay? I saw you earlier, I shouted but you just walked straight past. You looked a little out of it actually" worry was evident in his voice as he spoke.

"Umm..I'm fine Blaine" spoke Nick quietly into the phone. "Listen I need to talk to you about something, about the other night actually at Thad's party" Nick sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh okay, don't you want to talk to Kurt? He's a much better listener than I am" a slight chuckle rang through the phone.

"No! You have more umm..experience on what I want to talk to you about" spoke Nick.

"I do? Well i'm on my lunch break if you want to come to my dorm room" spoke Blaine with all worry lost from his voice.

"Thank you! I'll be there in about 10 minutes?" spoke Nick with relief.

"Sure no problem Nick!" Nick could feel Blaine's smile through the phone.

"Thanks again" Hanging up the phone, he began to walk back to Dalton.

-36-

Jeff's eyes began to drop as exhaustion started taking over his body from the emotional rollercoaster he had just been through.

"Come on Jeff, don't fall asleep on me." Spoke Kurt quietly as he slightly shook Jeff preventing him from dropping off earning a grunt in response. "Why don't you take a shower, you'll feel much better" still continuing to whisper as he began to stand up

"mm, don't wanna. Sleep." Jeff mumbled as he grasped onto the covers.

Next minute Jeff found himself being grabbed and yanked to his feet, screeching in protest although his voice was hoarse from crying. He looked up to find an impatient Kurt rolling his eyes making Jeff pout as he knew he was lost against Kurt and began reluctantly walking towards the bathroom, mumbling a 'fine' on the way.

"I shall leave you too it Jeff, Ring me if you need to talk again" shouted Kurt, making Jeff's bed then turning to leave after hearing a mumbled 'thank you' through the bathroom door.

Jeff turned the shower on warm, allowing the steam to swirl around the bathroom. Turning he looked at himself in the mirror, face and eyes red and swollen from crying.

"Everything will be fine Jeff, you're in a safer place now" spoke Jeff to himself as he starred at his reflection as he began to undress.

Stepping into the shower, he promised himself to open up to people that he now calls his _friends _causing a small smile to appear on his lips. He quietly began to hum a nonchalant tune as he allowed the warm spray to wash over him body.

His mind began to wonder back to this morning events. _Why did Nick act so harshly towards me? Okay yes, he has a girlfriend but surely _he must of felt something last night right? Jeff wanted answers.

As he stepped out of the shower, he decided to forget about it all and throw himself into tidying his side of the room. Starring longingly at his bed, he started to strip his duvet erasing any evidence that Nick and him lay there tangled together panting heavily with sweat and love. He then picked up his laptop that he just happened to start talking to last night, placing it on his bedside table. Picking up his dirty clothes and Dalton uniform, placing them into his washing basket, he sat back down feeling more relieved.

-36-

Nick found himself standing outside Blaine's and Kurt dorm room, taking a deep breath he knocked slowly on the door a few times, swaying on his heels while he waited for Blaine to open the door.

Suddenly the door flung open to reveal a smiling Blaine but his eyes clearly shown worry. "Hey Nick, come in!" spoke Blaine as he opened the door further to allow Nick in.

"Hi Blaine, sorry about coming to you randomly but I need to talk to someone" spoke Nick apologetically as he sat down in Kurt's bed.

"It's fine, clearly something is troubling you" spoke Blaine as he sat on his own bed facing Nick. "So um..what do you want to talk to me about?" Blaine asked propping his chin on his hands as he waited for Nick to start talking.

"Umm..Okay as you know it's about Thad's party, what happened at Thad's party to be exact" mumbled Nick as he played with his hands nervously in his lap.

"Nick calm down, it's me you're talking to! You can speak to me about anything, you know I won't judge you." Blaine spoke giving Nick a reassuring smile.

"I know, it's just don't k-know how to say it" said Nick, frustration was evident on his face for lack of words.

"Just start whenever you're ready Nick, no pressure" spoke Blaine calmly to soothe Nicks nerves.

"Well basically, it started when Thad dared me and Jeff to make out..Well as you witnessed the umm..kiss went on a lot longer than 30 seconds and more heated? And then I ran." Nick spoke audibly sighing once he finally started to get the right words out. Blaine nodded, not interrupting Nick and listening intently.

"I ran because I felt something, both felt something like a _spark _when our lips touched and then I don't know my body just took over and then the next minute I was deepening the kiss. I finally came back to reality, which is when you see me pull away a leave very quickly." Nick sighed running a hand through his hair thinking about the night before.

"I can see why your confused Nick but it's nothing to worry about, it was just a dare right? It may have been the alcohol talking.." Blaine spoke trying to comfort his friends worry.

"Oh there's much more, way more" Nick spoke causing Blaine's eyebrow to rise with questioning. "So after I left, I rushed back to my dorm room panicking over what had just happened and where these feelings had suddenly come from. I thought perhaps it was the alcohol and tried to sleep off all these emotions that were circling in my head but my mind was not shutting off." Nick crossed his legs over and leaned his weight onto his knees, mirroring his brain as he braced himself for the worst part.

"Suddenly I heard a bang and some giggling, only to find a drunken Jeff" Nick paused to smile slightly as he remembered how Jeff had started talking to his laptop like a loony person. "Basically Jeff is a flirty drunk and kept asking these questions like why I deepened the kiss and saying I clearly liked it and of course I started to protest and we began to argue, Jeff was so close to my face and the next minute I was kissing him! Kissing him Blaine!" Nick shouted in exasperation.

"And it didn't just stop there, The next minute clothes were being stripped off and Jeff was slowly going down south and the problem was that I wanted it so bad Blaine, I didn't have the will power to even think about the fact I was taken and had a girlfriend. The next thing I knew, he was taking me into his mouth-"He was then cut off "Wow stop, I don't want to know the graphic details" Nick looked up to find a shocked but smirking Blaine.

"Stop smirking, I've had to hear all yours and Kurt's in detail thank you!" Said Nick crossing his arms over, causing Blaine to laugh giving him an arm gesture to say 'fair enough, carry on' "Thank you!".

"The next thing I know I'm climaxing and screaming Jeff's name not Sarah's yet it felt so..right? Then I felt the need, wanted to in fact return the favour..so I did." Nick said blushing slightly at explaining with such crude words. He then looked up expectantly at Blaine.

Blaine let out a massive breathe "Wow, that's a lot to take in Nick. Just give me a second yeah to progress it all" Spoke Blaine as he adjusted position.

"Okay, sorry by the way to release all this on you but I needed to speak to someone about it all" Spoke Nick quietly as he once again ran a hand through his hair.

"It's fine Nick, I'm glad you came to me about this actually" Blaine Smile widely before his expression changed into deep thought. "So let me get this straight, you and Jeff have feelings for each other? Yet you were 'straight' and have a girlfriend? And you also got each other off?" Spoke Blaine with thought, earning a groan from Nick at the _got each other off _statement.

"Basically yes. I woke up the next morning with him next to me naked and I freaked out! I shouted at him and then left him crying Blaine, I felt disgusted with myself that I had cheated and slept with a man when really I was just doing it to hide from the fact I have feelings for him." Nick sighed as all these feelings came rushing back to him over the blonde headed warbler.

"That's understandable Nick, I think I would freak out as well if I woke up naked next to a naked man when I'm supposed to be straight. It's okay Nick to be gay, no one is going to judge you. Perhaps your bi or just have eyes for Jeff only but either way all of us will be here for you." Spoke Blaine as he sat next to Nick, placing a reassuring arm around his friend. "Look I think you should talk to Jeff about the other night and these feelings that you have for him and then take It from there" giving Nicks shoulder a squeeze to show support. "But first, you need to break up with Sarah. As much as I hate the girl, I would not be fair to her" Spoke Blaine as he gave a stern look.

"Actually I already have! I broke up with her before I came here. She didn't take it too well but I told her straight that she never cared about me before and that I wanted to end it and then I left, I felt relieved actually" Nick spoke as a little smile crept upon his face as he remember her shocked faced as he walked out the Lima Bean.

"Wow Nick, I'm so happy for you!" Blaine screeched with happiness as he hugged his best friend. Realising him at arm's length he looked into Nick's eyes "Now, go get your man!" Blaine spoke beaming, which caused Nick to beam with happiness.

"Thank you for everything Blaine, I will keep you updated!" and then he was out the door on the search for a certain blonde warbler.

-36-

Jeff was woken by a sudden buzzing that could be heard from across the room, slowly he stirred as the buzzing continued. _I must of fell asleep_. Finally he stood up, stretching his back he walked over to where the buzzing could be heard. As he got closer he discovered it was his mobile, reaching down missed called from a number that was not saved to his number. _Who could that be?_

The next thing he knew the door swung open to reveal Nick who was panting and leaning against the door frame gasping for breath. Jeff just stood there taking in the sight of Nick glistening, panting if I could just run my tongue up his nec- _stop it Jeff!_

Slowly Nick walked into the room right up to Jeff, he could feel the heat between them both as Jeff held his breath waiting for Nick's next move. Finally he spoke "We need to talk."

-36-

**FINALLY! I am so sorry that I have not updated in like forever I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please review, much love Beckii (Forever-Damaged)**


	7. Update- Coming soon! Sorry for the wait

**Helloo! (:**

**I'm so sorry that I have not updated in FOREVER! I plan on updating sometime soon.**

**Sorry for keeping you all in suspense, hopefully it will be worth the wait! If anyone has any suggests on where to take the next chapter let me know. I have a rough idea of what is going to happen but I'm up to inputs :D**

**-Beckii. (Forever-Damaged)**


	8. Chapter 7- Stories and Promises

**Okay, so I'm back! I am going to try and update as much as possible. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the long wait.**

As soon as Nick had finished talking to Blaine, he began running towards his dorm room. He decided to try and ring Jeff after getting his phone number from Blaine, he needed him to understand what he was feeling and that it wasn't a drunken mistake and that he regretted what had happened the morning after. Answer phone was all he received as he rounded the corner towards the dorm room, nerves and confliction were evident as his whole body began to shake once he made it to the door.

Nick braced himself against the door frame gasping for oxygen to regain back into his lungs, _what am I going to say? He didn't want to start fumbling and offended Jeff even more. _He still had his mobile held at his ear but completely forgotten as he swung the door open revealing a _broken _looking Jeff. His eyes were red raw and puffy from crying, his hair was dripping wet and sticking up in all different directions from the shower and where he had ran the towel through his hair and really, he never looked more beautiful Nick thought.

Next thing he knew, he was in the room standing right in front of Jeff with determination he spoke, his voice never wavering "We need to talk."

-36-

Jeff's eyes began to shift around under Nick's intense gaze but stood his ground as he spoke "It seems as though you said it all this morning." Reaching up to wipe at a tear that was threatening to fall. Nick sighed seeming to visibly deflate, his eyes losing some of that determination "I know, I panicked okay? Just please Jeff give me chance to…explain what's been happening, feeling for that matter over the past couple of days". Jeff began playing with his sleeves nervously, speaking a quiet "Okay" before walking to close the still open door then perching himself on the end of his bed, heat rising on his cheeks slightly due to previous events involving a certain man sitting across the room from him.

He coughed awkwardly to mask it, but by the slight evident smirk on Nick's face, he noticed. "So..you-umm wanted to talk" Jeff spoke still trying to avoid eye contact, there was a sigh from across the room "Jeff, please just look at me. I'm sorry okay? Like I said, I want to explain why I have been avoiding you for the past couple of days instead of talking about what happened that night."

Glancing up, he locked eyes with Nick "I tried to talk to you Nick but you kept running away, so I stopped trying" Jeff breathed, now cocooning himself into his bed covers. "I know, I have my reasons. Can I start from the beginning first?" with a light nod from Jeff, He got up and moved to sit on the edge of Jeff's bed.

"I guess the first place to start is the dare, I didn't think anything of it at first when Trent dared us. I just thought _'oh it's just two people kissing no big deal' _but then as our lips touched Jeff, I don't know something just happened it felt so _natural _and I couldn't stop myself from feeling that when we touched. I ran out of the room after because I was so confused, I always thought I was straight but that kiss made me start to second guess myself or if it was just the alcohol talking. I had to get away and think about these emotions and process what had just happened." By this time Jeff was sitting upright watching Nick intently "I thought you were grossed out by me" Jeff mumbled. This made Nick whip is head round in shock "Jeff I may not have known you long at that point but I could NEVER be disgusted by you, don't ever think that" this received a slight smile from Jeff but his eyes seemed to glaze over. _What's that about?_

"I must of fell asleep because the next thing I know, there's a loud bang and some giggling coming from across our room, only to find you talking to your laptop drunk out your tree" this made Nick smile widely once again at the memory. "I figured that we needed to talk about what had happened but then you said it was _just a dare _so I just assumed that everything was clear between us and it didn't bother you, so I decided to forget the feelings that had appeared and explain that I was straight and had a girlfriend" at that Nick's face scrunched up at the word _'girlfriend' _"but then you just had to go and ask _why? _why had I deepened the kiss and started getting close saying that I enjoyed it, you were so close and looked so kissable and then I just couldn't stop myself Jeff!" by this time Nick was panting and slightly shouting.

"You seemed into it and I wanted to feel something and it just felt so _right _with you Jeff, like all the missing pieces of the puzzle had finally come together and I could see straight (no pun intended) for the first time" Now he was smiling and lightly touched Jeff's arm but he tensed causing a frown to appear back on his face. "We were moving so fast and in the moment and all I could think in my head was _JeffJeffJeff _ and afterwards when I brought you into my arms, it felt like home which I know is crazy as we had only just met but I don't know…" trailing off. He finally looked back up at Jeff who had been very quiet throughout his rambling "Jeff, are you okay?" he whispered. At the sound of his name Jeff came out of his trance but his eyes still remained that glazed effect.

"Uhh..yeah I'm fine Nicky- I mean um Nick, I'm just taking it all in." He spoke as he finally trained his eyes away from the wall. "So you don't regret what happened that night? Because it certainly seemed it the next morning when you freaked out…" now meeting Nick's gaze "No, except for the fact you were drunk and I was tipsy. Looking back I don't regret it not one bit, I think something would have happened between us sooner or later for some reason.

As for the reason I freaked out, it was just a shock really. All my life I have been so sure that I was straight, the thought of looking at a man like _that _had never crossed my mind and then to wake up next to a naked man and find that you're naked as well is certainly a shock to the system. I guess I just panicked, my emotions were all over the place, shocked and confused, my mind screaming _cheater _considering the fact I _was _still with Sarah at the time." Giving yet another pained expression on his face.

"Nick? What exactly do you mean by 'was'? Did something happen? OH GOD DID SHE FIND OUT? DID SHE DUMP YOU? IS THIS BECAUSE OF ME? Nick I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything of this to happen." by now Jeff was breathing heavily, palms sweating almost giving himself a panic attack. "Hey-hey Jeff, calm down please" taking a hold of Jeff's arms and shaking him lightly, He gave him a reassuring look "It's nothing you have done okay? I have been wanting to break it off with Sarah for a long time now, she has never treated me right and doesn't listens to what I have to say half of the time, it's always been about her. I never had a reason to break up with her until now" smiling at Jeff "you loved me more in one night than she has ever done in our entire relationship" this created a shocked expression on Jeff face with many emotions swimming in his eyes, "really?" he squeaked out "really Jeff, I needed to get my head around what had happened and sort my emotions out – still do, but at least I'm a free man now." Spoke Nick with almost relief in his voice. "Do you have your emotions sorted out?" Jeff questioned with a hopeful look on his face "see that's why I kept avoiding you in the hallway, I wanted to clear my head first before I started giving you answers. I went and spoke to Blaine because he was the only other person I could speak to that's been in a similar position, he listened and gave me a lot to think about. I'm not sure if I'm gay or bisexual but quite frankly, I really like you Jeff and I hope that spark I felt between us the other night was real." Taking Jeff's hand and stroking it lightly with his thumb "I like you too Nicky, I may have been a bit more drunk than you the other night but I remember It all and it's what I wanted. I felt that spark too but I thought I was just being silly but then you started to kiss me back and it felt amazing. Then one thing led to another but I remember you holding me tight that night and I knew that it was right." Jeff was smiling affectionately now towards Nick "I was so scared when you ran out of the room, I thought I had scared you away and had lost you already" Something changed in his eyes, they turned dark and glazed back over "Jeff? What is it?" gripping Jeff's hand tighter as to say 'I'm here', Jeff squeezed his eye shut "I need to tell you something..."

-36-

"You can tell me anything" Nick spoke once again giving Jeff hand a reassuring squeeze. Taking a deep breath and giving a tight lipped smile, he flopped back onto the bed with a sigh "As you know, I have just recently moved to Dalton after moving away from my previous school. There is a reason as to why we moved…You see I use to get bullied" this made Nick such in a breath, bringing his lip between his teeth "Jeff I'm so sorry" he whispered leaning down to lie down next to him, once again interlinking their hands, drawing light swirls on Jeff's palm.

"You see, I had this friend called Nate. He was my best friend for 2 years and somewhere a long those two years I realised I liked boys and typically I started to have a crush on Nate. After about 5 months of secretly pining over him, I decided to do something about it." He then turned onto his side to face Nick, fiddling with their fingers, interlocking and unlocking them "I invited him back to my house one day, I was really nervous and he kept asking if I was okay, I just said that I was tired. I started to sweat nervously and decided that I should just tell him, so for a better word I said _'I like you'_ of course he took it in a friendly way joking around saying _'you're my friend Jeff, I should hope you like me'. _Of course I started to explain that I didn't mean it in that way, more than a brother or a best friend but he just seemed confused.

So I did the thing I had wanted to do for a long time and kissed him which was clearly the worst thing to do because the next this, I was being pushed harshly making me stumble. I was so shocked I had never seen him be that way towards me before" His eyes began to prick with fresh tears threatening to fall. "He started shouting at me demanding _'WHAT THE FUCK WAS _THAT', I instantly cowered in on myself, I couldn't stop crying. He told me to stay away from him and called me a _'FAG'_, he couldn't run away quicker and in that moment I knew instantly that our two year friendship was over" by now Jeff was silently sobbing clearly having flashbacks of the previous events. Nick opened his arms, allowing Jeff to crawl into his hold as she clutched at Nicks shirt, whilst he just held him tightly "I'm so sorry that happened to you Jeff, you didn't deserve that. He should have been a better friend and listened to you and supported you." Nick soothed as he began to stroke Jeff's hair.

"It all went downhill after that really, I tried to persuade my parents to let me have the next day off but I knew I would have to face him sooner or later so I eventually turned up to school, only to find the whole corridor staring at me with disgust, silently judging me as I kept my head down. All I could think was _'They know' _I started to hyperventilate so I began to run towards the bathroom to escape, but the next thing I knew my body was ploughing into something or to be exact _someone _and that someone just happened to be Nate. The next thing I knew, I was being pushed into the lockers harshly with him shouting once again _'get away from me FAG' _with disgust as he walked away. Other students in the corridor then began to shout _'fag' _and _'gay boy'_ at me, I couldn't take it anymore and just ran, right out the school towards my house. I could feel my whole world falling apart as the tears ran down my face." By now Jeff was whimpering, clenching and unclenching Nick's shirt with perhaps anger.

"The next day my parents signed a piece of paper to allow me to move to an all-boys no-bullying school, which brings me to being here at Dalton Academy." Jeff sighed. "Jeff I hope you know that we will never treat you differently here, I mean look at Kurt and Blaine they are sickenly cute. David and Wes, who I'm sure have something going on and then there is us." Nick smiled lightly. "Us?" Jeff whispered, lifting his head in question "If you want there to be, it may take me time to get used to it but I'm willing to try for you Jeff" Nick spoke, stroking some of Jeff's fringe away from his face affectionately. "I would like that. Just promise me I won't lose you all if something happens, I don't think I could face being hurt again Nick, I just can't" Jeff whispered as he nuzzled slightly into Nicks warm hand but his eyes still seemed to hold fear. "I would never hurt you like that asshole did, I care about you too much and I'm sure the warblers would kick my ass if I ever hurt you like that" Nick chuckled but remained serious at the same time. "Look I'm not saying this is going to be plain sailing, but I promise I will fight to try and make this work between us Jeff. Like I said the other night meant something to me and it felt like home, I don't want to lose that" kissing his head affectionately "I don't want to lose that either Nicky, thank you for listening to me and supporting me." Spoke Jeff giving Nick a cute little smile, making his heart melt.

Leaning down he captured Jeff's lips in a sweet kiss, slow and languid, showing that he cared for the beautiful blonde haired boy in front of him. Pulling away, he placed a light kisses on Jeff's eyelids and forehead as he stifled a yawn "why don't you get some sleep Jeffy, it's been a long day for you. I'll be right here when you wake up" he whispered "you promise?" Jeff mumbled as his eyes began to droop. "I promise Jeffy" receiving a little smile from Jeff just before he dropped off to sleep.

Nick lay there, listening to the light breathing coming from this beautiful boy in his arms as he began to think over how his life had changed dramatically for the better over the past couple of days, and he owed it all to one person. He eventually fell asleep himself, spooning Jeff in his arms with a smile on his face.

**So there you have it! So much cute fluffiness! There will be another chapter after this one, then the epilogue. Hope it was worth the wait, I'd love to hear your feedback (: - Love Beckii, Forever-Damaged.**


End file.
